Je t'aime l'Angleterre
by DokichanAroa
Summary: Francis y Arthur se conocen desde hace mucho y desde siempre han sentido algo profundo el uno por el otro, pero habra obstaculos grandes para poder estar juntos como ellos desea, ¿Conseguiran a lo largo de los siglos estar juntos al fin?


**Pareja: **Principal Francis x Arthur, otros por Arthur

**Advertencias: **Lemon, violencia, violación y quizas gore…

**Nota: **Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a Hidekaz Himaruya

**Prologo**

No…no lo había pensado antes, aquel pequeño ser al que iba siempre a ver, estaba totalmente solo, exceptuando de los pequeños y no tan pequeños y adorables animales que siempre iban tras el queriendo jugar. Una sensación en el pecho de Francia le decía que aquel pequeño de rubio de ojos verdes era como el, solo que no tenia aun un pueblo fijo. El ojiazul desde que lo vio aquella vez que quiso explorar aquellas tierras no pudo despegar su mirada, era una monada, incluso aquellas grandes cejas le hacían ver adorable.

Aquel pequeño parecía notar su presencia y mirada, cosa que le hacia fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse, ¿Quién seria aquel idiota?, pero sabia que eran iguales…, eso le daba…esperanza, aunque aquel chico tuviera mirada de acosador…, a lo mejor quería quedarse sus tierras, no iba a permitirlo, ni aunque fuera mas pequeño y no tuviera aun una población decidida.

-Hola chiquitín- dijo con un acento muy francés.

-¡¿A quien llamas chiquitín?- dijo frunciendo el ceño sonrojado girándose para ver al pelilargo de ojos azules que vestía una tunica de encaje.

-No te enojes _**cheri**__, _eres una ricura- acaricio su cabello corto y dorado.

El pequeño Inglaterra se dejo, era algo extraño, jamás había recibido una caricia, ni siquiera una así de dulce y tranquila, casi fraternal, tomo su mano entre las suyas tan pequeñas, agacho la cabeza, sentía soledad y aquella mano le hizo sentir algo raro.

-_Oh la la_, ¿Te gustan?-ríe el mayor.

-_Idiot_…-

Después de aquellas sencillas y pocas palabras, Francis; Francia y Arthur; Inglaterra, siempre se veían en aquella pradera, jugaban y comían juntos cosas que traía el mayor. Francis se había declarado hermano mayor del pequeño Arthur, aunque el pequeño al ser tímido se mostraba algo arisco y lo insultaba varias veces, pero eso al otro no le importaba.

Siempre que podía la pasaba con el ojiverde, cada día pensaba que le gustaba cada vez mas y mas, era algo raro ya que no era el gusto común que sentía por ejemplo con las damas, era algo profundo y sincero, cosa que le hacia feliz, ya que si pudiera mantenerse junto a el no necesitaría nada mas en el mundo…

Un día Arthur, paseaba por las amplias praderas de sus hermosos territorios, jugaba con los animales y correteaba, pero en eso el pequeño escucho un extraño ruido que capto su atención, se asomo a unos matorrales, que era de donde provenía el ruido, entonces sus hermosos y tiernos ojitos se abrieron de par en par, un hombre y una mujer, para ser exactos, dos anglosajones, estaban tirados en el pasto besándose al parecer con mucha pasión. El rubio ladeo la cabeza mirando a la pareja, jamás había visto algo así, era joven e inocente, se preguntaba porque se besaban ahí y por que tal beso era tan distinto de los que le daba Francis en otras partes como la mejilla, frente o la mano.

No supo porque, pero se avergonzó, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no podía moverse, hasta que escucho un ruido detrás suyo y unos brazos jóvenes que lo rodeaban.

-Oh _mon petite-_dijo Francis que aparecía de improviso riendo por el grito del menor por el susto que le había dado.

-¡_Idiot! _, ¡¿No me asustes?-grito enojado.

Pero en eso la pareja de amantes oyeron los gritos y enojados sacaron sus armas para adentrarse a ver quien les había espiado, Francis sorprendentemente no se preocupo nada más por su propia vida, sino por la del menor también, así que lo cargo y hecho a correr todo lo que pudo, Arthur se sorprendió por su acto. Una vez lejos y a salvo el ojiazul se tiro al pasto jadeando con el pequeño sobre el.

-Gracias…-

-No hay de que…, pero…¿Por qué los espiabas?-pregunto curioso el mayor.

-Estaba jugando…y…oí ruidos…, los vi besándose aquí…-explico para por ultimo señalándose sus propios labios.

El francés sonrío de lado juguetón y se puso de pie acercándose al pequeño que había retrocedido sonrojado, poso las manos en su propia cintura para inclinarse mirándolo a los ojos.

-Solo se besan ahí las personas que se gustan realmente o se aman- explico el pelilargo.

-Las parejas…-

-_Oui…_les hace sentir muy bien…, ¿Quieres que tengamos nuestro primer beso juntos?_-_sonrió coqueto el mayor.

Arthur, se sonrojo, pero retrocedió desviando la vista avergonzado, ¿Cómo podía proponerle semejante cosa?, pero…algo en su corazón hizo tomarle una de sus manos y agacho la cabeza asintiendo un poco dándole su aprobación. El mayor sonrió satisfecho y tomo su pequeño rostro con una mano siendo delicado y se lo alzo besándolo en los labios, era un candido y dulce beso, no quería asustarlo, el ojiverde cerro los ojos sonrojado, su corazón iba a mil por hora sin saber porque.

Después de un rato se separaron…

-Mmm... Será mejor que la próxima bese a alguien mas experimentado-bromeo el mayor.

-¡¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?- grito con las lagrimas saltadas el menor.

Esto sorprendió a Francis quien le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como se iba corriendo, no pudo reaccionar, solo se toco los labios, quería probar otra vez los del menor y esta vez quería saborearlo…, a el le gustaba Arthur, entonces la reacción del menor significaba… ¿Qué le gustaba a el?..., eso lo emociono…

Pasaron días y volvían a jugar juntos como si nada, pero algo inesperado, unos pocos soldados y quien parecía ser el rey se les acerco y tomo como si nada al pequeño ojiverde que se asustó.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó serio el pelilargo.

-Ahora esta será nuestra nación, y tu Francia deberás tener cuidado sino quieres una guerra…-dijo serio aquel hombre barbudo llevándose al pequeño que gritaba por querer estar con el otro.

Mientras los días pasaban Francis no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño Arthur, quería tenerlo, estar con el, poder verle, comerciaban entre ellos, pero su rey no dejaba que se vieran en ningún momento, pero en cierto día ambos se escaparon para verse, Inglaterra parecía sonriente, pero…

-Esta será la ultima- dijo serio el mayor.

-Que…-

-No me interesa ya mas estar junto a un mocoso cejudo como tú…-le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

El menor corrió y se agarro a su tunica, pero este azoto su mano y el ojiverde comenzo a llorar a pleno pulmón, totalmente desconsolado mientras Francis se alejaba de el.

-Perdóname Arthur…es solo por tu bien…mi pequeño…algún día…estaremos juntos…-murmuraba para si derramando algunas lagrimas.


End file.
